Lakeside fun
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony gets picked up and taken to a secluded place by a lake. What ever will happen?


A slight wind blew through the streets of Tulsa, lightly ruffling the hair of a redish haired greaser as he walked home from school. His stride was steady, even though there was a red car that had been following him for the past few blocks. It never got any closer, if he sped up so did it and if he slowed the car did too. More than one he considered running for it, but if they wanted, they could catch up no problem. The fifteen year old let out a sigh, why today of all days was no one able to pick him up. Suddenly there was the sound of a car speeding up fast. The noise made Pony turn around and look, just in time to see another car swerve around the red car and stop right next to him.

"Get in boy,"

Pony didn't really want to be told twice, so he hopped in and the car started speeding again. The drive put his arm out the window and Pony guessed, flipped off the car of Soc's.

"Thanks Steve," Pony said, as the world passed by at almost 70 miles an hour.

"Ah don't thank me kid, no one deserves to be beat up by those dicks,"

Pony just smiled and shook his head. "Where are we going anyway?" If they were heading to the Curtis house, they were taking a very scenic route.

"You'll see," The older teen smiled.

Pony rolled his eyes then closed them and leaned back, enjoying the breeze on his face. They drove for about 20 minutes or so when the car suddenly stopped, making the younger male open his eyes. They were parked next to a lake, that was surrounded by tree's.

"Wow," Pony said, getting out of the car and looking around.

There wasn't a single other person around and Pony couldn't ever hear any cars or anything.

"Nice isn't it?" Steve said, standing next to Pony.

"Yea, it is, why did you bring me here?"

Steve shrugged. "I found this place, I'd say about three months ago, one day when I was really pissed at my dad, the day that Evie broke up with me,"

Pony nodded.

"As to why I brought you here, I figured you or Johnny would be the only ones that would appreciate the whatever of it and I couldn't get him to come with me,"

"So you kidnap me?" Pony said with a smile.

"Hey, I could have let those Soc's kick you around a little first but if it makes you feel better, I brought some compensation for coming with me,"

Pony looked at him and Steve held up a bottle of Pepsi, making the younger teen smile.

"Well for a bottle of Pepsi I can forgive the kidnapping, but I'm not sure that Darry would be that easily swayed,"

Steve just smiled at him and handed the pop to him, then opened his own and went to sit on the hood of his car. Pony opened his and went and hopped up there with him. They sat there in silence, just the sounds of nature and the fizzing of the pops when the took a drink.

"Ok, there was another reason that I brought you out here," Steve said suddenly.

"Your not going to kill me and bury me out here are you?" Pony dropped his empty bottle lightly on the ground.

"No, but after I tell you, you might think of doing that to me,"

"Huh?"

Steve put down his bottle and moved so he was between Pony's legs, each of his hands on the hood by Pony's hips.

"Well you see, I've been starting to have these odd feelings about the youngest member of our gang,"

Pony gasped lightly, looking at him.

"And at first I tried ignoring it, but that didn't work at since after I made that declaration to myself, he seemed to be doing things on purpose to get to me,"

"But I,"

"I know you weren't, but how mean is it to walk around in just those loose track shorts of yours?"

"They were all that was clean,"

"And sitting on me,"

"Soda pushed me, or do you not remember him telling us we had to get along with each other,"

"I'd love to get along better with you," He leaned forward lightly, making Pony push himself up on the hood more.

"Uh uh uh," Steve said, pulling his hips, not accounting for the extra slick the hood would give.

When he pulled Pony, the younger male slid further and their hips crashed together, making Pony gasp and Steve moan lightly.

"So not what I meant to do," Steve mumbled, taking note that Pony didn't try to move again.

"What do you want from me?" Pony asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve tilted his head lightly.

Pony rolled his eyes and put his hands on Steve's shoulders, surprising the older male slightly.

"I mean, are you just doing this to try and get into my pants once or twice and then throw me away and head onto the bigger and better or are you looking to try and make a relationship work?"

"I could never see you as being a quick fuck and break up, I value my life to much,"

"Is being afraid of Darry all that is stopping you from trying that?" Pony looked hurt.

"No, no that's not it, I am so not good with words like you are," Steve sighed. "Ok, lets start back at square one, Hi I'm Steve,"

Pony rolled his eyes lightly but smiled none the less. "Hi Steve, I'm Ponyboy,"

"Wow that's kind of a odd name, I like it though,"

"Thanks I guess, what can I help you with today Steve?

Steve smiled. "Well I've been watching you for a while,"

"That just sounds creepy, make it sound better,"

Steve glared at him lightly. "Fine, how about, I've noticed you around?"

"That's better,"

This time it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ok, I've noticed you around and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"That sounds like fun, where would we go?"

"I know this awesome little place that's by a lake where we could go swimming,"

"Hmmm, but what if I forget my suit?"

"Even you aren't that forgetful,"

Pony glared at him. "Are you here to insult me or ask me on a date?"

"How about, I bring an extra one and a towel and where were going is a surprise?" Steve smiled.

"I like it,"

"And I'll give you a Pepsi you didn't know I brought to butter you up first,"

"How would you know I like Pepsi though?" Ponyboy tilted his head.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm just saying,"

Steve sighed. "You come in and get one a lot at the place I work, how's that? Or is that still to creepy?"

"Hey you work at the DX with my brother don't you?"

"Yep," Steve smiled.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere,"

"So how about that date?"

"Steve?"

"Yea?"

"Just kiss me,"

Steve smiled and pressed his lips to Pony's as the other male wrapped his arms around his neck. The older male moans as Pony's tongue pressed against his. The younger greaser pulled Steve closer as he grabbed Pony's hips again. They broke apart and were breathing heavy as they looked into each others eyes.

"Well hi there," Pony said, licking his bottom lip.

"Hi there yourself,"

"So how about that swim?"

"I'll get the suits,"

Pony stopped him and kissed him again. "Just get the towels,"

Steve gasped as Pony pushed against him and dropped to his feet, standing up in front of him. Pony pushed past him lightly and stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the hood.

"Need some help?" Steve asked, slightly breathless as Pony took his shoes and socks off.

"Have at thee," He said and held out his arms.

Steve kissed him again as he undid the button and zipper of his pants and started slipping them and his boxers down. Once Pony was completely naked, he stepped closer and started undoing the buttons of Steve's shirt. As each button came undone, he kissed the skin and undid another one till it was open. Sliding the material down Steve's toned arms, he kissed him again, pressing their chests together. Steve moaned lightly as Pony undid his pants and pushed them off as well.

"Well lets get in the water," Pony said and walked towards the water.

Steve watched him for a few moments then shook his head as if to clear it and grabbed the towels and headed to the water as well. Pony was already in waist deep and was looking up at the clouds. As Steve started in the water Pony looked back and smiled and then dipped beneath the water. He reappeared a moment later and Steve was almost to him.

"It is really nice here," Pony smiled.

"With you here it is,"

"That's cheesy,"

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Pony and brought their body's and lips back together, making Ponyboy moan. Picking up the younger male, he wrapped his legs around Steve, their cocks brushing with each other. Letting go of Pony's mouth he moaned into the slick skin of his throat as they rubbed their cocks together. Moving back to the shallow water Steve laid Pony on the ground when they got there and kissed him again.

Breaking the kiss he kissed down Pony's body, ending when he got to his cock, which got a light kiss that make him moan. Dragging just the tip of his tongue against the bottom of his cock, the younger male was already moaning. Steve smiled and took all of Pony's cock into his mouth, making him moan loudly and wrap his fingers in his hair.

"Oh Steve," Pony moaned to the sky.

Steve's only response was to bob his head faster and hum around the flesh making Pony moan more. As Pony felt himself get close, Steve cupped Pony's ball in his hand pushing the teen over the edge. Steve swallowed all the bitter liquid and let Pony's cock go with a small pop and moved to lay next to him. Before he could say anything, Pony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him surprising him. Pony nudged him backwards lightly till he was on his back.

"What are you doing?" Steve gasped as Pony started kissing down him.

"Returning the pleasure,"

"Wha?" He started to ask, but was cut off as Pony took him into his mouth.

Pony's movements were slightly jerky and under experienced but Steve was lost in pleasure none the less. Pony had about half of his cock in his mouth with his hand wrapped around the rest.

"Pony," Steve gasped as he came.

Pony swallowed all of it, making a slight face at it though.

"It's salty," Pony said, laying on Steve.

"Sorry?" Steve smirked and kissed him.

"I'll get used to it,"

Steve smirked again and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well this was one hell of a date," Pony said.

"We should do it again sometime,"

"We really should get back though,"

"What's the hurry?"

"Do you want to explain to Darry where we were?"

"I'll get the towels,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whooo more Steve and Pony.

I know, I know I really need to get back on my odd couples and start writing more smut scenes. Please don't kill me, I'll get to the smuttyness tomorrow or something.

I don't own the outsiders.

Review please?


End file.
